


Girls' Night

by Vziii



Category: Game Gyaru - Fandom, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Genderbend, Implied Crush, borderline shitty writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: So I was in a clothes shop with my mom, saw some brown thick clothes and thought 'heh, Ryland genderbent.'I then proceeded to gasp. '... oh my God, Ryland genderbent.'So now Ryland and Alex inhabit the Gyaru girls' bodies and still maintain their own personalities. Their names don't change. 'Ryland' is a gender-neutral name until I can figure out a more effeminate and/or fitting one.And I set a challenge for myself after listening to the character-writing Tip of the Tongue episode by JelloPocalypse: show characters via action. I tend to go all-out dialogue so let's see if we can change that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Girls' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryland isn't one for blasting music or painting nails, but maybe Alex's way of relaxation might work out for her, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one-shot, minimal editing, Sis playing her shit out loud, let's go.

"If _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ comes on, that'd be perfect!" Alex skipped with the little plastic bag in her hand.

Ryland just grumbled at the right side of their tattered couch, scrolling through Alex's phone to start the playlist. "It'd be ironic."

Alex just chuckled as she lifted her deep-blue skirt a little higher, settling next to Ryland on the couch. She then opened up the bag and took out the two bottles of nail polish they'd bought together that afternoon.

Ryland settled for _Your Love_ and put the phone to the side as the guitar riff started. "Remind me why we paid ten dollars for those?" She grimaced as she took the dark-grey bottle Alex handed her.

"Because it's been a tough month of practice," Alex smiled wider, "and we deserve a self-care session, duh!"

"This isn't-"

"Plus, we gotta let you try new things, Ry!" Alex started unscrewing the light blue bottle with glitter so sparkling Ryland squinted from their blinding light. "And this isn't so bad! I'll show you!"

**I just wanna use your love tonight!**

Ryland couldn't hold back a light laugh-exhale at that cheesy line, she kinda hated herself for it. In fact, her frown deepened as she realized how stupid this mani-pedi session looked.

Alex could tell by how she tugged at her thick brown sweater that Ryland was doubting things again.

And so, she placed her right hand on the coffee table and lifted a polish brush in the other. She gave the gentlest smile she could to Ryland, hoping it would help. "I'll do it on myself first, and you can choose if you wanna do it too. Okay?"

By how Ryland's shoulders sunk a little as she nodded, Alex could tell it was somewhat successful.

Taking the brush, Alex stroked a slow stripe across her pointer fingernail. Gently, she made two more strokes at the sides, covering the fingernail in dainty blue. After painting across the curved top, she then lifted her hand and blew gently upon it.

Ryland stared on as if entranced. As Alex dipped the brush in the polish bottle and painted her middle finger next, she took the sight in. With the tip of her tongue sticking out her chapped lips, her smirk as bright as the glitter, how the light blue fit her blue skirt and yellow-patterned white collared shirt...

**Tryin' to stop my hands from shaking...**

Embarrassed and pissed, Ryland hit the skip button.

Another guitar riff cut in, and from Alex's loud gasp behind, Ryland could tell she made the right choice to change the song.

"Yes!" Alex wiggled her fingers, the brush twitching between her thumb and finger. Ryland didn't think her grin would be any bigger than it was now.

Ryland looked back at the phone in confusion. "... _Closer to the Heart_?"

"Hope you like your first Rush song!" Alex's smile can be heard as she turned back to painting her nails. "And one of the best ones, nonetheless!"

**And the men who hold high places must be the ones who start...**

As Alex worked on the ring and pinkie fingers, Ryland let herself smile as well. With a catchy song with intriguing lyrics and her roommates' laugh being that damn contagious, maybe she could allow herself this one chance.

... and maybe she could...

The tsk Alex made as tilted her hand, having her thumb face upwards, sparked Ryland to sit up. 

Giving in, Ryland tapped Alex's right hand before looking up to meet her eyes, pointing to the small brush in her left hand. Alex nodded with a big smile as she handed it to her roommate after dipping it in the bottle again.

Trying to copy Alex, she slowly painted a blue stripe along the middle of her large thumbnail. She then turned the brush to its side for more polish, painting the left side of the nail, then the right side. Shakily, the brush then went over the top curve, and it kept shaking as Ryland lifted her hand up and away from Alex's hand.

Ryland kept staring down at the coffee table as Alex lifted her hand up, blowing gently at the nail.

"You sure this is your first time doing this?" Alex's voice rang softly.

Ryland nervously nodded.

"Nice job!" Alex smiled, making Ryland perk up and look oddly at her.

"You sure you're using the right ter-"

"Of course!" Alex laughed! Eyebrows jumping, she then grabbed the other nail polish bottle. "Oh my gosh, lemme do it for you too!"

The way Ryland tensed again made Alex stop in her tracks. Ryland's shoulders high, Alex's mouth frozen agape... she then closed her mouth and tried to diffuse the situation.

"... can I start with just one finger?" She extended her open left palm to her friend with the nail polish bottle in her other hand.

Ryland closed her eyes as she she deeply inhaled, nodding as she slowly exhaled. 

Alex made sure to hold her hand gently as Ryland put her right hand in hers. She slowly put it down on the coffee table before unscrewing the bottle, looking at Ryland softly with the brush above Ryland's pointer finger.

**How...**

Ryland nodded at Alex.

**... how can it be?**

Alex looked back down and gently painted a line along the middle of her finger.

**That a love carved out of caring.**

The dark-grey brush then swept along the left side of Ryland's nail, leaving behind a glossy trail.

**Fashioned by fate, could suffer so hard...**

The line across the right side of the nail then swerved along the outside curve.

**From the games played much too often?**

Alex lifted the brush off the hand, looking up at Ryland to see her reaction.

Her face remained blank, almost as if the response was midway loading. Ryland turned her hand over, fingers curled over her palm. She couldn't help fixating on the grey nail that stuck out from her pale, meaty hand. She moved it up and down, furrowing her eyebrows at it.

... but a twinkle in her eyes had her eyebrows relax _._

"You wanna keep going, buddy?" Ryland glanced back up to Alex's patient smile.

And it was contagious.

"... yeah," Ryland nodded, putting her hand back on the coffee table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... okay, I didn't really account for many actions but it was something! Yay me.
> 
> No one asked for this, happy Kwanz-ukkah.


End file.
